First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-8$ and $x$ and add $5$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $1$ and the product of $3$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-8$ and $x$ $-8 \times x = \color{orange}{-8x}$ What does adding $5$ to $-8x$ do? $-8x$ $ + 5$ What is the quantity of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (-8x + 5) = \color{orange}{3(-8x+5)}$ What is the sum of $1$ and $\color{orange}{3(-8x+5)}$ $3(-8x+5)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(-8x+5)+1$.